The Kanto Journey
is the first episode of Figy's Journey. Plot Figy was in an arena. Crowds were cheering. Figy threw a pokeball into the air and caught it. While the other trainer got out his pokeball, Figy threw his to reveal his Articuno. The opponent laughed at the legendary and threw out his Arcanine. (Figy): ARTICUNO, USE HURRICANE! Normal Damage. (Other Trainer): ARCANINE, FIRE FANG! Critical Hit and Double Damage! (Figy): ARTICUNO, RETURN! GO, DRAGONITE! (Other Trainer): ARCANINE, USE FIRE FANG AGAIN! Half Damage (Figy): DRAGONITE, USE AQUATAIL! One hit K.O. (Other Trainer): ARCANINE, RETURN! GO, KABUTOPS! (Figy): DRAGONITE, USE THUNDER PUNCH! One hit K.O. (Figy): YESSSSSSSSSSS, I WIN! BEEP! The noise that ruined Figy's dream. Figy slammed the alarm clock and it shot off his desk. (Figy): 7:00 AM? (Figy): Ugh Figy got dressed and headed outside. He walked to Professor's Oaks Lab. (Figy): Where are you, Oak? (Professor Oak): Right here The noise came from behind a few boxes. (Figy): I WANT MY POKEYMAN! (Professor Oak): Be patient, young one, I'm going tell you about a boring pokemon lecture you don't want to hear (Figy): -_- (Professor Oak): Okay, first of all, Pokemon are creatures that- (Figy): Yeah, yeah, I know (Professor Oak): -_- Anyways, HP is hit points and then there's PP- (Figy): HAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA! (Professor Oak): When your pokemon runs out of power points, you cannont use move. (Figy): -_- (5 hours later) (Professor Oak): And that's why you don't use apple butter on fried magikarp. (Figy): ._. (Professor Oak): Anyways, time to get your pokemon Figy went up and grabbed Charmander's Pokeball. (Professor Oak): Are you sure, this is- (Figy): YES, I'M FREAKING SURE (Professor Oak): Goodbye, WAIT, YOU FORGOT YOU BALLS! (Figy): HAHAHHAHA! (Professor Oak): -_- Gary runs in and shoves you. (Gary): Hey, I'm your rival and I'm a big jerk (Professor Oak): What's your name again? (Gary): -_- IT'S GARY, I AM YOUR GRANDSON (Professor Oak): Not ringing a bell, but here is Figy. (Gary): -_- (Gary): JUST BEING THE JERK I AM, I'LL BE TAKING THE POKEMON THAT'S SUPE EFFECTIVE AGAINST YOURS, SQUIRTLE! (Figy): -_- You suck (Gary): LET'S BATTLE! (Figy): Whatever........ (Figy); GO, CHARMANDER, OMIGOSH, HE'S SHINY! (Gary): GO, SQUIRTLE, OMIGOSH, HE'S NOT SHINY! (Charmander): Char-Charmand! (Squirtle): Squir-Squirt (Gary): LOOKS LIKE THEY HATE IT EACH OTHER! Translations (Charmander): Your trainer is a jerk. (Squirtle): I know, I wish your trainer picked me. (Charmander): Don't worry, Sometimes in the series your trainer will end up hating you and we'll come save you. (Squirtle): You just broke the fourth wall. (Charmander): Who cares? (Squirtle): True. (Charmander): Dude, I'm so sorry about this battle, it's not personal or anything. (Squirtle): No offense taken. Back to plot (Figy): CHARMANDER, USE SCRATCH! Normal Damage (Gary): SQUIRTLE, USE TACKLE! Normal Damage. (Figy): CHARMANDER, USE SCRATCH! Critical hit. Squirtle fainted. (Gary): NUUUU, SQUIRTLE, Y U FAINT? (Figy): You're so annoying, whatever I'm leaving. Figy walks away and onto Route 1 as Professor Oak runs up. (Professor Oak): FIGY, YOU FORGOT YOUR BALLS! (Figy): HAHHAHAHAHAHA (rofls) (Professor Oak): -_-